May's Wish Maker!
by MusicalMew
Summary: During the night they awakened Jirachi at the Millennial Comet Festival, May thinks about the wish she made on her Wishing Star. How does a recently acquainted chartreuse-haired boy get involved in this? Contestshipping one-shot!


_Since the movie "Jirachi Wish Maker" takes place approximately after the first episode Drew's character was introduced to the AG series (aka. Now That's Flower Power!), the two are merely acquaintances, so it was HARD to include a CS moment without Drew and May being OOC. It's probably OOC anyway, __because they did just meet and their first impressions weren't good (the episode did end in a neutral tone)._

_Anyway... I present you my gift for the Contestshipping fandom. Enjoy!_

* * *

May was irritated.

When she asked Jirachi to "_Get rid of the problem_" that Max's candy wish caused, said Pokémon must have heard wrong or tried to be funny, because before she knew it she was upside down on top of the now-gone pile of treats.

Munching on her chocolate bar in frustration after a long and tiring hour of returning all of the sweetness back to the fair, May sat down on a large rock beside the camp fire Brock started a while ago. Diane and Butler were very kind of letting them stay in their camper for the night, but they still wanted to enjoy the outdoors and eat dinner below the light of the Millennial Comet before hitting the hay. After all, it wasn't every day or even century that someone got to see this breathtaking sight or even meet the mythical Pokémon Jirachi; or as May now called it, the trouble maker.

As if having one mischievous know-it-all brother wasn't enough.

By thought and instinct May turned her head slightly to view her brother laying down on the grass taking turns to pop a marshmallow from the bag they bought earlier into his and Jirachi's mouths. She also took view of Ash and Brock, both getting ready to head for the camper for some needed sleep. Brock must have felt her gaze, since he turned around and smiled. She returned the gesture. "Hey May, would you mind putting out the fire later?" he asked. She nodded and Brock thanked her before retiring to the camper.

Taking note of this, she jumped of her spot on the rock and made her way over to Max and Jirachi, who were already looking tired and about to fall asleep on his sleeping bag.

"Max…" she said quietly while shaking her brother lightly, she pouted when her brother grunted, refusing to get up. "It's time to go to bed, come on…" she ordered starting to get irritated. Her brother turned his head around and faced her.

"I don't even feel slee—"he said but before he could finish his sentence though, a yawn escaped his lips. May suppressed a chuckle and Max tried glaring at her but it looked more like a tired glance.

"Stop acting like a Slakoth and get up already." She said giggling at her bothers face but soon stopped when she also yawned.

"Who's the Slakoth now?" teased Max and started laughing, but decided against it when he saw his sister's icy stare. He knew better then to mess with her when she was tired. Obediently, he stood up and Jirachi soon followed behind him as the three made their way to the camper for some rest.

Opening up the back door to the car, the once long seats on either side of the car were opened up revealing two medium sized beds on each side with a prolonged table in between, the only light was the one of the comet that shone through the window they decided to leave uncovered. Ash and Brock had occupied the ones on their left; they decided to use the ones on their right. The three giggled when they noticed the drool coming out of Ash's mouth and Brock's snoring. Diane and Butler were nowhere in sight, so May supposed they were using their huge tent for magic shows in the fair.

She sat down and her brother soon followed, letting him use her lap a pillow while Jirachi settled itself in between them. Stroking her brother's hair while she quietly sang the lullaby, she watched the two drift to sleep. After a while, May tiredly carried her brother – well, more like dragged – to the other bed adjacent to hers, pulling the white sheets over him while taking Jirachi quietly from Max's arms and placing its sleeping form next to his head. She placed a small pink handkerchief on top of it as a blanket, and a kiss on both of their foreheads. Starting to close the blinds on his side of the vehicle since for some reason the amount of light was excessive, she remembered the reason. She forgot to put out the campfire…

Her face deadpanned and she let out a sigh. "_So much for going to bed earlier…", _she thought with droopy eyes while opening the back door. What she didn't notice, was that someone followed closely behind…

* * *

After gathering a gallon of water from the trunk and dragging it half way towards the camp to put out the fire, she tripped over a sleeping bag they left outside and falling backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but never feeling it since the cushion softened her fall.

When she opened her eyes however, _that's_ when she got startled.

"Aaaah!" she exclaimed as she took into view Jirachi's face hovering above her own. The Star-like Pokémon started giggling and May's face filled with shock, but softened and started laughing as well for her own slip up.

"_Sorry!_" Jirachi said._ "I woke up when I heard someone open the door, and well, I guess I followed you." _It said in between giggles.

"It's alright" May said giggling as well. She noticed that Jirachi had looked up towards the sky. She followed its gaze and it led her towards the comet perching itself above the clouds. She remembered the wish she made on her Wishing Star before Jirachi had woken up. She took it out of her fanny pack she had forgotten to take off, and aligned it with her gaze towards the Millenial Comet.

"_What's that?"_ Jirachi asked her. "_Is it some kind of dream catcher?" _

May shook her head. "It's a Wishing Star!" she said with her eyes somewhat gleaming. "You're supposed to wish on it every night for a week during the time of the Comet, but it has to be the same wish or else it won't work."

Jirachi looked confused, but curious nonetheless. "Ironically, I was wishing on it minutes before you woke up!" May said while chuckling lightly.

The half-psychic type had to ask when curiosity got the best of it. _"What did you wished for, May?"_

The trainer directed her sight once more at the Wishing Star, remembering the wish she had made just a few hours ago. "Well…" she said with a bit of hesitation, but decided to continue. "…There's this contest coming up in a couple weeks, and it would be the first one I've ever competed in. My Pokémon and I have been training, but it feels like there's something missing to it! And a few days ago while I was practicing with Beautifly, this guy named Drew shows up and starts criticizing me and my Pokémon! Well, after a Frisbee of our act almost hit him in the face, but that's beside the point…" She explained smiling sheepishly.

Jirachi had no idea what a 'coordinator' was, it was still eager to listen to what May wished for. It wouldn't be able to know if May kept expressing her thoughts about this 'Drew' guy, though.

"… He did help us get rid of Team Rocket – people who always try to steal our Pokémon - without us even asking him, and taking away the arrogance he was kind of cute, even with green hair, but having the nerve of insulting my Poke—oh, I'm rambling aren't I?" she realized when Jirachi had a deadpanned look on its face.

The girl cleared her throat, and spoke with a determined expression. "With that in mind, I wished I could be able to find the inspiration to win in a contest. To create amazing appeals that shows everyone the bond with my Pokémon..." she yawned and lay down once more on the sleeping bag viewing the stars, saying the next part more to herself than Jirachi. "…And maybe, just maybe, compete in the Gran Festival and show Drew that I'm not such a lousy coordinator as he says I am."

May closed her eyes and started imagining what the Gran Festival would be like, her appeals with her Pokémon, the crowd's standing ovation for her performance, and battling against Drew. It didn't take her long to drift off into dream land, but she had forgotten that Jirachi was still awake.

The Wish Pokémon just looked at her, surprised that a person could fall asleep so quickly. It, too, was about to fall asleep, but not before it heard its friend's sister mumbling something in her sleep.

"…wish…" May had mumbled, or at least that's what Jirachi had understood. "…Drew…Festival…"

* * *

All Drew knew was that one second he was about to turn the lights off in his hotel room, and the next trying to get grass off his hair; not that you could notice the difference anyway.

After Jirachi had somehow teleported him when it had mistakenly heard May wish for it (a fact which he wasn't aware of), he'd fallen in front of the parked camper, he took note of his appearance in the reflection of the car bumper after he stood up: he was still wearing his aqua colored pants and black long sleeved shirt, but no violet vest since he took it off before he 'fell asleep'. Aside from that, his hair was a complete mess and noticed dark circles starting to appear under his eyes.

He started to think that this wasn't going to be a good dream...

After collecting himself, he came to the conclusion that said 'dream' took place near a now-shut-down fair of some sort. Looking up to the sky and noticing that a huge comet seemed to be replacing the moon, it seemed to ring a bell.

'_Well, that explains where I am…'_ he thought. _'Still, it doesn't make sense why I'm here out of all places and why there's a comet—wait a second!' _

That's when he remembered reading something a few days ago on one of the flyers he saw around Slateport City: The Millennium Comet Festival taking place later that week. He had thought of maybe going to see the wonder that appeared every thousand years, but by the time he traveled there and came back, he would barely have any time to practice for the upcoming contest. Besides, he already wasted enough training time due to that encounter he had with that girl some days back.

"What was her name again? Oh yeah, _May_" he said to himself, extending the name in some sort of mocking tone and unconsciously smirking at the memory. The ditsy coordinator he encountered on the beach was amusing to tease; and he had to admit, the reaction she gave him was cute in it's own way. The frisbee act with her Beautifly was laughably amateur, though she had taken him by surprise with that Silver Wind… Why did he suddenly help her get rid of that weird Team Ruckus…? No…Rocket? How come he decided to ask her for a battle in the first place? Why was he thinking about her, anyway?

Drew shook his head as if it would get rid of those thoughts, but the only effect it had was making is bed-head worse.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he decided to take a look around to find a way to get out of this place when he noticed a light source not too far away from where he was. Cautiously walking towards it, Drew heard a noise that sounded like someone's snoring. Turning his head to the direction of the noise, it came upon an uncovered window and a silhouette inside the car that looked somewhat familiar. The messy jet black hair and the silly grin on his face gave a clue, but the Pikachu sleeping beside him gave his identity away. He couldn't remember his name, but he was certain this kid was with May the day he encountered them on the Slateport beach.

'_Weren't there two others with him though?' _He thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed another familiar face sleeping - who he really couldn't tell if he was awake - but with a dreamy look on his face, and close to his window was another person who looked a lot younger than the rest. Drew was sure that these people were with May that day.

"_So there's the kid with the Pikachu, the little one, and the guy who seems to stay with his eyes shut all the time, but where's that May girl-?!"_

Suddenly, a bad feeling hit him in the gut when he noticed that the light seemed to get brighter. Without a second thought, he went around the vehicle to see a forgotten campfire , and for that sole reason one of the sparks had caught up next to a lump of wood close to what seemed an occupied sleeping bag. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw a girl cladding a red bandanna in her light brown hair was happening to be sleeping there, along with some Pokemon he couldn't recognize.

Panic rapidly consumed him, and before his supposed nightmare could get any worse, he noticed a lone gallon of water next to the sleeping bag. He quickly went towards it, picked it up, and put out the tiny fire also putting out the campfire to prevent further trouble.

He sweat dropped, letting out the unnoticed breath he was holding in that turned foggy. That's when he took in how chilly it was and looked at the still-peacefully-sleeping May next to him. Why was she sleeping outside?

"Wasn't there a Pokémon there, too?" he said to himself.

Again, he spoke too soon.

"Aaah!-". They both yelped as they were confronted by each other's startled faces. Drew was unluckier though, as his sudden startled led him to fall backwards onto something soft. He groaned while facing towards the night sky and the odd hovering creature who covered most of his vision line. As he turned himself around to get up, his eyesight was greeted by May's sleeping face just a few inches from his.

Wide eyed and feeling his face flush by the sudden proximity, he gulped and slowly inched away from her sleeping form, not wanting to wake her up and be possibly murdered; she did seem to have a feisty temper last time he encountered her. But as he was going to stand up, he felt a hand grab his wrist and froze. He looked towards May and ,yes, she had unconsciously grabbed his wrist as she slept. The situation got even worse – or better – when he heard her mumble his name in her sleep a long with some other incoherent words, and at the same time pulled him closer to her. Drew's eyes widened and heat rose to his face when he felt May's breath tickle the side of his neck.

Refusing to move a muscle in terror of waking her up, also the possibility of losing his head if she did, he tried thinking of a way to free his wrist from her grip. His thinking was interrupted when he heard giggling come from above him. Looking up and seeing the odd Pokemon giggling at his expense, he narrowed his eyes at it.

"_Jeez, who would've thought that this guy would be such a killjoy…?" _It said to itself. Drew was about to freak out when he heard this Pokemon _talk_, but he remembered it was a dream; and in this dream, anything was possible by now.

"Who are you?" he said in a tone just above a whisper, remembering the slumbering girl who held him captive. The 'unknown' Pokemon looked at him and tilted his head to the side. _"I'm Jirachi! You're Drew, I suppose?" _Jirachi inquired.

Drew was about to ask Jirachi how exactly did it know his name, but remembering the situation he decided on flicking his messy bangs with his loose hand and smirked. "The one and only."

Jirachi sweat dropped and its once-curious expression deadpanned for what seemed like the second time throughout the course of the night. _"Well, that explains the green hair and the arrogance May talked about…" _Drew ignored the arrogance comment, but his ears perked up when Jirachi mentioned that May had talked about him.

"What else did she say?" he couldn't help but ask. Jirachi tried to remember parts of the rambling that May had gone into when talking about this 'Drew' person that was next to it.

"_She mentioned how she would show this cute-but-arrogant coordinator that she wasn't such a lousy coordinator as he thought she was." _It explained, recalling the one-sided conversation it had with May earlier. Drew blushed at the mention of 'cute coordinator', but remembered his imagination was already playing tricks with him by including her in this supposed dream of his. He still felt a prick of disappointment, though didn't know why.

'_What exactly is a coordinator, anyway?'_ Jirachi suddenly asked with confusion.

"Well…" he said trying to formulate a proper explanation. "A coordinator is someone who has a strong bond with their Pokemon, and demonstrates it by showing off their Pokemon's natural grace and power in a contest." The Wish Pokemon nodded, and Drew suddenly felt the heat partially retire from him. He looked towards May again and sure enough, she had taken away her hand from his wrist and was now holding them both close to her. Taking a closer look, she was shivering slightly.

Maybe it was the bone-chilling weather, maybe it was the urge to sleep, but something over came him that made him view her differently. She wasn't the naïve wanna-be coordinator he had met at the beach, nor the girl he was looking forward to battle in the contest and - most likely - crush her. Right there, at that moment, she was a innocent - and by the looks of it, heavy-sleeper - girl who would probably catch a cold if she stayed out there.

He gently lifted her from the ground and into his arms he carried her; dare he say it, bridal style all the way into the van. Suppressing the blush that was clearly forming itself again on his face when May snuggled closer to him; because it was cold or because she was dreaming, he open the back door that was carelessly left open by May earlier (though, he also didn't know) and carried her inside, forgetting that Jirachi was following closely behind. Avoiding making any noises that could wake the others up, he carefully placed her on the only unoccupied bed to the right. The sense of comfort soon left him as he did this; and he noticed that it had seemed to have left her too, when he saw her brows furrow.

Drew didn't know why he did it; he blamed it on his half-asleep consciousness and somewhat foggy vision. But the moment he retired his lips from her forehead and his eyes took notice of her now blissful face that with the light of the comet made it seem somewhat angelic, he knew his action couldn't have been a mistake.

He smiled.

"Good night, May". He said, and with that he closed his eyes.

* * *

Waking up in the mornings was always a difficult task. This time, though, it felt easier and lighter to get out of bed and prepare for what the day had in store for them.

Perhaps it had something to do with the wonderful dream they had last night.

* * *

_A/N: That's that. It was a bit cliché and I know it was OOC; I can't really help it with these two, but I like how I wrapped it up. Feel free to favorite and review if you liked it! Thanks a bunch! _

_- MusicalMew_


End file.
